


Живые важнее мертвых

by Last_Optimist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, teamTony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Текст без сюжета, без ебли, без каких-то внятных конструкций - просто выброс эмоций, которые я запечатлел, покидая пределы солнечной системы на пуканной тяге после просмотра киногражданки.Автор слишком любит Тони, и свято верит, что в киногражданке он был прав от и до.Да не в правоте дело, если честно. Просто никто не заслуживает такого отношения, которое Старк получал от окружающих на протяжении всего фильма





	

Живые важнее мертвых.  
Казалось бы, уж ему-то стоит держаться за этот девиз руками и ногами, повиснуть, как Индиана Джонс на канате, который остается от упавшего в лавовую реку шаткого мостика. Вознести на щит, сделать главным жизненным правилом. Тони был уверен, что отец повторял про себя эту фразу, когда плод проекта «Манхеттен» падал на Хиросиму. И после, еще много раз.  
Потому что если не считать, что те живые, которых защищает твое оружие, которых спасают в операционных, построенных на твои деньги, и так далее, и тому подобное, важнее тех мертвых, чьи дома превращались в пыль от прямого попадания ракет «Иерихон» - существование становится в принципе затруднительным.  
Грубо говоря, живые важнее мертвых, пока это чужие мертвецы. Все меняется, когда ворошат кости, милые лично твоему сердцу.  
На свете нет ничего страшнее, чем видеть, как умирают те, кто тебе дорог. Человеческий разум, особенно если речь идет о гении – штука на редкость изворотливая, но ей нечего противопоставить грубости и бесцеремонности смерти. Разве никто из вас не испытывал в крематориях и залах прощания что-то похожее на… возмущение? Как же так, уходят те, кто для меня был целым миром! А тут везде какой-то отвратительно будничный кафель, и равнодушные работники снуют, как клерки, и что это за ящик вообще, вы хотите сказать, что главные сокровища моей жизни уйдут через… вот это вот?  
Пока ты не видел смерть близких своими глазами, мозг способен без преувеличения до скончания времен воспроизводить тысячи печальных, но светлых картин. Ты знаешь, они мертвы. Но тебе легко и приятно представлять, как они просто уехали на дорогом автомобиле в светлое никуда, и где-то они по-прежнему есть. Просто далеко, там, где никакая связь не добивает. И все же они есть, они помнят о тебе, и, пожалуй, уважают, доверяют – раз уж оставили тут, поручив приглядывать за наследием.  
Когда видишь смерть родителей своими глазами, мысли в голове сливаются в одну сплошную бегущую строку капслоком.

ИХБОЛЬШЕНЕТИХБОЛЬШЕНЕТИХБОЛЬШЕНЕТИХБОЛЬШЕНЕТИХБОЛЬШЕНЕТ

И строка эта к херам перегружает даже самую мощную систему. Мозг выдает синий экран смерти и отключается. На авансцену выступает сердце.

Очень многие люди, возможно, большинство, считают, что, как сказал один напыщенный летчик и талантливый писатель, «зорко одно лишь сердце». Сердце честнее и добрее изворотливого, расчетливого и холодного разума. Для кого-то оно, возможно, и так. Но не для всех. И не всегда.  
В его случае сердце – взбесившаяся собака, с пеной из пасти, наконец-то сорвавшаяся с цепи. Впервые за очень много лет. Да, пожалуй, вообще впервые. Его сердце – пес, который сначала был любимой комнатной собачкой, а потом добрые хозяева исчезли. Затем был человек, который после долгих лет того, что сердце искренне считало дружбой, отдал его живодерам. Итогом стали глубоко засевшие в его плоти стальные осколки. Их извлекли позже, но следы-то, следы…  
Теперь уже непонятно, к добру или к худу, но всегда рядом были двое, которые не позволяли переставать верить человеческим рукам. Если протягивали раскрытую ладонь, он почти всегда рано или поздно приходил ласкаться. Но одну из этих двоих он обманул, и она ушла. Другой, конечно, теперь уже никуда не уйдет… Потому что вообще не может ходить по твоей вине. Ай да каламбурчик.  
И вот теперь еще один. Еще одна ладонь, которая вдруг ударила наотмашь, а потом и вовсе сжалась в кулак. «Плохая, плохая собака!».  
Думай он головой, разумеется, сказал бы себе: Тони, дыши. Тони, рассуждай. Тони, бессмысленно пытаться сломать пистолет, из которого застрелили твоих родителей. Он не виноват. Он – орудие. Ломать надо руку, спустившую курок.  
Только голова уже не работает. Есть сердце, и ему очень больно. Больнее, чем от осколков шрапнели. Словно оголенную мышцу поливают кислотой, и то сравнение мягковато. А потом как-то очень просто и естественно приходит осознание, чем можно смыть кислоту, залить эту боль. Разумеется, кровью. Только кровью.  
Ладно еще отец. Говард всегда знал, на что подписывается. Но мама… это же мама.  
Сердце в два гигантских скачка преодолевает путь от взрослого мужчины за сорок к двадцатилетнему юноше, а от юноши – к маленькому ребенку.  
Твоя мама – всегда самая лучшая, самая добрая, самая красивая. Существо, которое было с тобой с самого начала, и должно быть всегда. Мама – это самое важное. Как ей вообще кто-то может причинить вред?! Нет, убийца виноват, виноват, виноват. Он должен был что-то придумать. Должен был удушить себя, а не ее, своей железной рукой. Или что угодно еще.  
Сердце – то ли животное, то ли ребенок, действует глупо и злобно. И тем не менее, все еще помещено в тело Тони Старка, а оно в свою очередь – в броню. Значит, и последствия будут соответствующие.  
Звучит странно, но в ближайшем будущем если он за что-то и будет благодарен Стиву Роджерсу, так это за то, что тот вырубил костюм. Разве что за это, да. В конце концов, ему для нормальной перезагрузки внутренних систем всегда требовалась встряска, да помощнее. И все же перед тем, как снова поддаться доводам рассудка, сердце успевает отчаянно выкрикнуть что-то вроде «не твое! Отдай!». Собака бессильно рычит, ребенок плачет.  
Взрослый человек, придя в себя, чувствует только холод и усталость. В груди побаливает, но без всякой метафизики – сорок с гаком, а что вы хотите, самое оно для риска инфаркта.  
Живые важнее мертвых, серьезно? Окей, если так – почему он сейчас здесь один? Он ведь живой. Разве он не должен быть важнее, чем призрак дружбы из далеких сороковых, от которого бог весть сколько осталось в человеке с железной рукой?  
С другой стороны, может, так оно даже и лучше. Если мертвые важнее живых, в происходящем легче найти смысл. Если на твоей совести много мертвецов, срок расплаты прямо пропорционален их количеству.  
-Я же ученый. Наличие четкой формулы – это так успокаивает…


End file.
